A prevailing problem in high pressure fluid delivery systems such as those used to fill containers with compressed gases such as oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide and the like is the risk that a conduit which is part of the fluid delivery system may fail. Typically, the conduit is constructed as a hose or the like from a hardy flexible material such as treated and reinforced rubber, neoprene, nylon, TEFLON polymer, stainless steel and the like.
However, on occasion, a conduit fails by rupturing or splitting. When a hose/conduit ruptures, at least two hazards are present. First, the two pieces of the conduit which result from the rupture are free to whip around wildly under the force of the compressed gases which are being discharged through the ruptured conduit from the container being filled and from the discharge manifold of the fluid supply. Until the conduit can be constrained, substantial risk of injury to personnel and damage to equipment exists. Second, a discharge of gas from the manifold and the container through the ruptured hose/conduit can lead to a costly waste of gas, or even worse, can fill an environment with hazardous fumes.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system which would restrain a ruptured high pressure conduit from whipping about, and at the same time would be capable of preventing gases from leaking from the conduit through the rupture.